


Sugared Cherries

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Witchers can blush because I said so and I wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt gets caught liking one of Jaskier's songs. Jaskier loves it. Featuring awkward disaster Geralt.Written for the prompt "embarrassed".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Sugared Cherries

Jaskier headed up to their room at the inn, fat coin purse in hand. After weeks of sleeping on the ground, the prospect of a feather bed was enough to make him want to weep with joy. He hoisted his lute onto his back and went to open the door and share his joy with Geralt. 

Just before entering, he stopped short when he heard a noise. It was low and rumbling, like a lion’s purr. At first, he assumed that Geralt was just talking to himself, which he did when he was mixing herbs for decoctions, but it didn’t sound like talking. After a moment of staying still and quiet, he recognized the stilted tune. 

Geralt was humming. Humming one of Jaskier’s songs.

A slow smile spread over his face. For all Geralt’s blustering about Jaskier’s songs, calling them all kinds of names, he had proof that Geralt didn’t ignore them at the very least. All attention was good attention, as far as Jaskier was concerned.

Jaskier was reluctant to break the spell, knowing it was impossible to sneak up on Geralt. It was a small grace the other man hadn’t noticed him already. He slid in and leaned against the wall, before closing the door with his foot.

“Enjoy the show then?’

Geralt looked up then, quickly.

“Jaskier.”

“You were humming.”

Geralt looked back down at his powder. “Hmm.”

“You were! Don’t lie.”

Geralt was quiet another moment, and Jaskier almost let it drop. But then, he saw- it could be a trick of the candle light…

“I didn’t know witchers could blush.”

“We can’t.”

Jaskier sat next to him and tilted his chin up, reveling in the way Geralt just...let him.

He cupped Geralt’s cheek, as long as Geralt would allow before he turned his face down again.

“It was nice.”

“Hmm?”

“Your humming. It sounded nice.”

Geralt grunted, and let his hair hide his face a bit. It looked nice this way, loose and relaxed in a way Geralt so rarely was.

“It won’t kill you to admit you like something.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and kissed Geralt’s forehead, noticing how he froze in his movements. Terribly transparent, his witcher. 

He let it drop after that. And if he sung that particular tune more often when Geralt was in the audience, and relished in how Geralt’s lips quirked, no one needed to know.


End file.
